UKS (UJIAN KELAS SOMPLAK)
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Setelah saya bikin series 'Keluarga Berantakan' saya kembali dengan 'kemungkinan' series ini singkatannya UKS bukan Usaha kesehatan sekolah kayak biasanya tapi 'Ujian Kelas Somplak'. cekidot sendiri lah..


**UKS (UJIAN KELAS SOMPLAK)**

Summary : Lagi-lagi saya kepikiran ide yang aneh, gaya penceritaannya tetap sama kayak biasanya yang Alay beuth itu.

Disini mungkin bukan terlalu ngomongin cinta-cintaan, karena saya sendiri juga josen (Jomblo Senior) Jones udah biasa, Mungkin ada dikit dan nggak banyak. Alur ceritanya juga rada ngawur jadi mohon dimaklumi aja ya.

Setelah saya bikin series 'Keluarga Berantakan' saya kembali dengan 'kemungkinan' series ini singkatannya UKS bukan Usaha kesehatan sekolah kayak biasanya tapi 'Ujian Kelas Somplak'.

 _NB : Walaupun nama judulnya ujian, bukan berarti kelas ini selalu ulangan, tapi ujian kan bisa cobaan hidup bagi yang ada di kelas ini maupun yang mengajar atau masuk dikelas ini, yah ngepasin ama singkatan aja biar masuk gitu._

Cast :

Kyuhyun : Dia jadi guru lah ceritanya, pinjem banyak yah.

Anak EXO : Jadi murid semua nggak ada yang mangkal dan jadi bences, mereka murid biasa yang radak sengklek, jadi mereka adalah Murid Biasa Diluar~ (Gaya Om Ariel)

Start

-o0o-

Kehidupan sekolah yang damai, Kita Intip salah satu kegiatan di kelas yang terkenal karena guru-gurunya kebanyakan nyerah dan lebih banyak izin jika disuruh mengajar di kelas ini.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.." Kyuhyun baru datang nggak tahu dari mana kayak habis lari-lari gitu, panas-panas gini jadi banyak keringetnya. Dia disuruh jadi guru sementara untuk mengajar mereka.

"Met Pagi paaaakkkk" Semua jawab mulai semangat.

"Pake Bahasa yang baik dan bener, Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Kyuhun ini termasuk orang yang suka nyuruh tapi nggak bisa melakukan.

"Selamat siang pakkk" Disuruh yang bener yah ini yang bener ini udah jam 11 jadinya yah termasuk siang.

Terus ada anak yang langsung jelasin sebelum ditanya. Si Chen sang moodmaker sekalian MoodBreaker.

"Jadi gini ceritanya bapak , ini udah jam 11 dan bapak udah telat 2 jam, untung masih kita tungguin ... kalo kita tinggal pulang gimana?" Tanyanya sok.

"Oke maaf tadi bapak mampir ke kondangan dulu..pagi pagi banget"

"Masa dari tadi pagi sampe sekarang baru balik pak, emang kondangan makanannya apa aja?" Yang ini si Luhan sang cowok cantik ngikut.

"Iya Kondangannya bentar yang lama itu Galaunya.."

Semua pada nyorakin 'Huuu bapak Sekarang lagi Setrong nihh ' Perlu diketahu Setrong itu Panjangannya Stress Tak Tertolong.

"Yaudah, Sekarang selesai ngebahas bapak. Kita juga nggak akan memulai pembelajaran seperti biasanya, Karena sekarang Kalian udah kelas 3, Bapak mau tanya-tanya sesuatu kepada kalian yang menyangkut masa depan kalian semua nanti"

Biasanya kan murid ini pada dibiarin aja. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun agak kreatip dikit lah.

Cowok tinggi yang punya senyuman berjuta watt langsung angkat tangan, biasanya sih itu tandanya mau nanya.

"Pak. "

"Iya. Chanyeol."

"Bapak sekarang mau tanya kan? kalau saya jawab salah atau bener saya dapet duit nggak pak?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan pedenya.

"Chanyeol, bisa nggak matre nggak?"

Kyuhyun udah jengah.

"Pak kalo Chanyeol nggak matre itu bagaikan sayur tanpa garam kurang enak kurang sedap.." Ucap Kai, si cowok tan yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

Kyuhyun iyain aja deh.

"Oke, kita mulai ya... Ini tentang Cita-cita,,,"

"Yang nyanyi gadis atau janda ya pak?" Tanya Kai menginterupsi.

"Ngomong lagi, pulang bapak begal kamu.." Ancem Kyuhyun maklum Kyuhun kan mantan anak motor yang identik sama dunia begal.

"Ini tentang cita-cita, dulu waktu kecil pasti kalian dengan lantang dan yakin apa cita-cita kalian pas udah gede nanti. nah sekarang kan kalian kan hampir gede pasti ada yang berubah karena sedikit tahu banyak kenyataan yang ada. Pas TK kalau ditanya cita-cita nya apa pasti jawabnya Dokter, Insiyur, Pilot, Presiden..dll. nah sekarang kalian yakin nggak sama cita-cita kalian dulu... yang bapak mau tanyakan adalah cita-cita atau tindakan apa yang kalian lakukan setelah lulus dari sini?"

Semua sepertinya lagi mikir, dilihat-lihat mereka masa depannya nggak suram-suram amat soalnya masih mau berfikir.

"Oke pertama Baekhyun, jawab pertanyaan bapak tadi."

"Aduhh..." Ternyata diantara anak yang berpikir dia malah asik benerin eyeliner nya dan akhirnya karena kaget itu matanya ikutan kecolok. "Bapak nanya sama saya pak?" tanya nya setelah bisa melek.

"Baekhyun pliis ya kalau ke sekolah itu nggak usah dandan yang menor-menor kamu itu masih pelajar. Kalau kamu ketangkep kamtib kan bapak yang repot..."

"Tapi pak-"

"Nggak usah memelas, sekarang kamu jawab pertanyaan bapak..."

"Nanti nih ya pak. saya mau membuat perusahaan dimana semua orang bisa berkumpul di dalamnya merasa aman saya nggak akan melihat latar belakangnya, justru orang-orang yang berbeda dari kita musti kita rangkul pak, bukan di bedakan..Semua mau cewek mau cowok mau transgeneder atau bahkan yang galau gender sekalipun" Jawab Baekhyun dengan yakin.

Yah mau gimana lagi dia lagi perduli dan menyoroti hal-hal seperti itu.

"Chen kamu jawab!, udah jangan jahilin temen kamu..."

Chen yang mau nempelin permen karet ke rambut Lay langsung duduk lagi nggak jadi melaksanakan aksinya.

"Saya pak?"

"Nggak, tukang gorengan. Ya kamulah"

"Gitu aja bapak marah, ntar cepet muda lho.."

Chen langsung duduk di kursinya dan siap-siap mau jawab.

"Saya bilangnya mau jadi Guru aja pak, soalnya sebenernya saya mau jadi tukang bangunan tapi saya sering di ketawain sama yang laen pak" Adunya. "Katanya mimpi saya ketinggian"

Kyuhyun mikir bentar, ketinggian yang mananya dia ngegarap bangunan yang tinggi kali.

"Padahal udah saya jelasin saya itu mimpinya mau jadi tukang bangunan bukan mimpi ketinggian.."

"Apanya yang ketinggian orang jadi tukang bangunan aja? emang bangunan tinggi? apartemen?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ihh pasti bapak juga nggak tahu nih tukang bagunan itu kayak gimana.."

"Tahu bapak.. emang menurut kamu kayak bagaimana?"

"Itu lho pak, yang biasanya suka gambar-gambar bakal bangunan.."

"Itu namanya Arsitek Kin Jong Dae, gue sate juga lo.." Kyuhyun mulai nggak woles maklum dia guru baru, baru masuk kelas ini maksudnya.

''Kata bapak saya itu namanya juga tukang bangunan.."

Dan akhirnya mereka berdebat sampai ddangkoma ikutan lomba renang gaya punggung 100 meter.

"Oke. move on. Kamu Suho?"

Dia nujuk orang yang lagi ngitungin duit, pas dipanggil langsung buru-buru buang duitnya ke sorokan mejanya.

"Emm saya pak?"

"Bapak liatnya ke siapa emangnya?"

"..Ke.. Saya'' Agak sembari noleh kanan kiri siapa tahu dia salah sangka.

"Ya berati bapak tanyanya ke kamu, jangan sampe bapak emosi terus bapak bakar itu uang yang ada di loker mejamu itu.."

Kyuhyun udah tahu kalo itu loker bukan isi buku pelajaran, itu isinya duit semua saking banyaknya waktu 24 jam itu nggak cukup buat ngitungin duitnya sendiri. Kadang kalo kehabisan tissu buat ngebersihin meja Suho pake uangnya terus buang.

"Saya juga bingung pak, mau jadi apa. Mau jadi pengusaha kaya saya udah kaya, mau jadi apapun nanti akhir-akhirnya tetep kaya juga, kira-kira bapak ada usulan nggak pak buat saya..?"

Walaupun dia songong tapi temen sekelasnya biasa aja itu.

Kyuhyun malah yang mulai panas.

"Gimana kalau jadi pembantu di rumah bapak aja.."

"Baik banget ya bapak Kyuhyun mau ngasih pekerjaan ke kita, terima aja Su.." temen belakangnya, si Lay langsung nyuruh iyain aja.

"Gimana kalo bapak aja yang bersihin tempat sampah saya sekalian mulung berlian disana.." Gantian Suho yang ngasih pekerjaan.

"Oke, I'm done with you.. sekarang Kriss!"

Yang dipanggil lagi ngelamun dan pamerin gigi tonggosnya, tadinya ada laler yang mau masuk tapi nggak mau karena ada pager tingginya.

"Kris budek ya?"

"Sorry mister, what did you just say?" mulai mingkem walau agak kesusahan masukin giginya.

"Dari tadi lu nggak dengerin?"

"Can you just translate in English Mister Cho Kyuhyun.." Suruhnya.

"UDAH JAWAB AJA! NGGAK PAKE TRANSLETE TRANSLETAN.. MAU JAWAB APA GUE BACOK LU.." capslok langsung berirama dengan kemarahan mr. Cho 'Evil Kyuhyun.

"Woleesss mister... I cant tell you nothing, because i don't want to. if i want maybe next time. oke i'm done sir." Ujarnya panjang dan nggak jelas.

Kyuhun melongo antara nggak percaya dan nggak ngarti dia ngomong apaan, dan dia juga nggak terlalu mau tahu juga.

"Hebat, great! lanjutin mimpimu ya.."

Lay yang sebagku sama Kris langsung toel-toel.

"Kamu tadi ngomong apa?"

"Nggak ngomong apa-apa."

"Kok hebat?"

Karena ngelihat Lay yang bisik-bisik sama Kris, dikiranya lagi ngata-ngatain Kyuhyun yang nggak ngerti bahasa inggris.

"ZHANG YI XING...!"

Nggak dengerin malah masih ngobrol sama Kris, pake bahasa china lagi.

"Zhang Yixing, jangan mentang-mentang kamu orang china kamu seenak jidat ngomongin bapak pae bahasa china ya.."

"Bapak lagi ngomong sama saya? tadi bapak panggil Zhang Yixing.. eh emang Zhang Yixing itu gue?"

Kyuhyun langsung deathglare.

"Maaf pak, iya ada apa?"

"Cita-cita?"

"Aduh kalau itu saya lupa pak. kemarin itu udah saya inget-inget tapi lupa lagi pak.. kayak ada hubungannya sama bapak gitu..tapi apa yaa? nanti aja pak kalau udah iget saya kasih tahu bapak.." ujarnya santai.

"Kamu itu kalo ditanya selalu lupa, emangnya ada hal yang nggak kamu lupain?"

"Ada pak yang nggak luma cuma satu, cintaku untuk bapak nggak pernah lupa kok.."

HUUU!

"Dasar tukang ngerayuu"

yang lain pada nyorakin.

"Sirik lo pada" Lay nggak woles.

Kyuhyun nyari orang yang agak normal, terlihat Xiumin lagi benerin atau rapiin tempat pensilnya kayaknya dia orang paling bener disni.

"Oke, kamu mungkin radak normal.."

Yang ditunjuk malah nunjuk Luhan.

"Bapak nunjuk kamu kok malah nunjuk orang lain.."

"Oh saya pak, tadi bapak nanyain soal apaan ya?"

'ini kenapa murid gue seciduk aja bikin darah gue naik mulu' "Cita-cita, Ahn Sohee!"

Karena Xiumin mirip sama anak kelas sebelah. jadi banyak yang manggil gitu.

"Saya kurang tahu pak cita-citanya Ahn Sohee. Kalau bapak emang nge-fans, bapak tanya aja sendiri. jangan saya disuruh tanya pak.."

"Maksud bapak cita-cita kamu.."

"Bapak plin-plan nih, tadi nanyain cita-cita Ahn Sohee sekarang nanya cita-cita saya. jangan mentang-mentang saya mirip jadi bapak melampiaskannya ke saya..Jadi fans jangan ngenes pak cukup jadi jomblo aja yang ngenes." Xiumin dengan tidak sadar diri ngucapin itu semua.

" Xi Luhan!"

Karena nggak tahu musti jawab apa, akhirnya pindah ke orang lain.

"Tapi bapak beneran pengen tahu nih pak, bisa deh saya bantuin tapi musti ada imbalannya pak.."

"Nggak, Xi Luhan cepet jawab pertanyaan bapak.."

"Cita-cita saya pak?" Tanya Luhan sok cantik.

"Hemm iya kamu"

"Kok bapak kepo banget sih, Kenapa bapak musti tahu, emang bapak kalau tetep nggak tahu nggak bisa ya pak?" malah balik nanyain gurunya.

"Bapak kan sebagai guru jadi harus tahu"

"Kalo saya nggak kepengen ngasih tahu gimana? apa bapak masih tetep kepo... ihh bapak jangan-jangan naksir saya ya..?" ungkapnya pede sekali, Kyuhyun kayaknya udah kepikiran mau pensiun muda deh.

Denger jawaban Luhan ada yang nggak terima.

"Eh rusa setengah kancil, kok lo malah ngecengin pak Kyuhyun sih.." Lay langsung nggak terima.

"Eh Kuda setengah Unicorn, lo nggak lihat apa pak kyuhyun yang ngecengin gue bukan gue yang ngecengin pak Kyuhyun.."

"Lo jangan sok ganjen bisa nggak.."

"Gue ganjen? apakabar dia?" nunjuk Baekhyun yang udah mulai beresin alat make up nya tapi dia nggak sadar lagi ditunjuk.

"Udah dong Hyung.." Sehun nengahin langsung narik Beha Luhan eh salah maksudnya blazernya Luhan.

"Thehun diem ini urusan orang dewasa.." ucap Luhan.

Dan akhirnya LuLay keluar kelas dan menuju lapangan. mau tawuran kek demo masak kek demo kosmetik kek terserah Kyuhyun udah nggak mau ngurusin mereka.

Sehun yang udah mau keluar malah ditanyain Kyuhyun.

Move on dari Kuda-Kancil yang lagi bertengkar.

"Sehun, kamu cita-cita kamu apa?"

"Udah, bapak nggak usah ngomong lagi sama saya, saya kecewa sama bapak.."Ujar Sehun agak dramatis.

"Saya lagi patah hati gara-gara bapak.."

'Ini urusannya apa?'

"Kok gitu?"

"Iya habisnya bapak telah merebut perhatiannya kok tega sih nusuk saya dari belakang. Kalau mau sama Luhan-hyung juga yag fair dong pak, jangan main belakang gini. Udah bapak ngerebut Lay hyung sekarang Luhan-hyung sebenernya mau bapak itu apa sih?"

"Sehun-"

"Dulu saya ngecengin Lay-hyung bapak rebut sekarang udah fokus sama Luhan-hyung bapak rebut juga, salah apa saya sama bapak?" Dia udah mau nangis kayaknya. itu ingusnya udah naik turun.

"Sehun dengerin bapak ngomon. jangan asal nyablak aja, pertama kamu nggak ada salah apa-apa sama bapak, kedua Bapak nggak ngecengin Lay, Luhan atau siapapun disini dan yang ketiga bapak itu nanyanya cita-cita kamu kenapa kamu malah jawab yang enggak-enggak!."

Sebelum Kyuhyun selesai ngomong itu Sehun udah lari ke kamar mandi karena kebelet pipis kelamaan Kyuhyun ngomongnya.

"Dio, pliss tolong kamu jawab pertanyaan bapak, jangan kayak temen-temen kamu yah.." pinta Kyuhyun.

Dio masih aja kedip-kedip ala emak-emak cantikz gitu.

"Bapak nanyainnya ke saya ini sekarang? Kok tatapan bapak ke saya terus, bukannya saya nggak mau ini cuma saya nggak mau masuk dalam cerita cinta segitiga terlarang bapak.."

"Kagak bakalan, udah jawab aja ya.."

"Oke, jadi gini pak.. langsung aja ya.."

"Gini dong dari tadi,,, baru bener ini" Ucap lega Kyuhyun.

"Jadi begini ceritanya pak. saya ini sudah mempersiapkan ini dari dulu sekali udah jauh-jauh hari soal cita-cita saya ini. kan ada yang pernah mengatakan 'Kalau dibalik lelaki yang hebat itu pasti ada istri yang lebih kuat lagi.."

"Ohh jadi cita-cita kamu pengen nyari istri yang hebat.. ?"

"Bapak dengerin dulu dong, kan saya belum selesai ngomongnya.. masa langsung dipotong aja. bapak niat dengerin nggak sih?" Dio yang mulai emosi, Kyuhyun lebih emosi lagi.

"Iya, udah lanjutin aja"

"Dengerin yah, menurut saya karena saya berbakat di bidang ini, makanya saya memilih menekuninya. iya pak sabar ini saya udah mau ngomong.." sadar akan Kyuhyun yang udah keluarin goloknya Dio lalu buru-buru ngomong.

"Saya sebenarnya itu mau jadi ibu rumah tangga.."

Hening beberapa menit.

Setelah beberapa laler mulai masuk akhirnya mereka sadar lagi.

"Kan suka gitu,, kalau aku lagi ngomong didiemin.." gondok Dio.

Akhirnya Chen ngacungin tangan mau mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Tanya dong. Kenapa kamu kok mau jadi Ibu rumah tangga? kenapa nggak jadi ibu rumah rubuh aja?"

Ini pertanyaan nggak berbobot banget ini. Kirain Kyuhyun dia bakalan protes.

"Kalo rumah rubuh susah benerinnya mas.." jawab Dio seadanya.

"Dio, kan ada bapak rumah tangga kenapa kamu pilih ibu rumah tangga?" Tanya Kyuhyun mau benerin isi kepala Dio yang udah nggak beres

"Karena masih kalah kuat sama ibu rumah tangga pak. udah kan bapak udah tahu.."

"Iyadeh bapak nggak maksa lagi.. Sekarang Kai?"

"Bapak ngadep ke saya pasti nanyain saya nih... asiiikkk. "

"Jawab nggak?"

"Iya pak,, Saya mau jadi Bapak rumah tangga aja.." Jawab Kai santai.

Semuanya hening lagi lebih lama dari yang tadi.

"Kenapa? ada yang nggak suka? " Kai udah siap-siap mau ikutan tawuran diluar.

Kyuhyun buru-buru jelasin.

"Bukan apa-apa nih, sebagai guru kamu kan bapak berhak benerin kalau muridnya ada yang ngelantur apalagi salah bicara.." alasannya. "Apa mimpi kamu nggak kurang tinggi? soalnya kalo bapak rumah tangga nggak usah diimpiin kamu juga bakal jadi dengan sendirinya.." terang Kyuhyun.

"Saya juga sebagai murid cuma bisa belajar dari pengalaman bapak aja, buktinya bapak ampe umur setua ini belum jadi bapak keluarga.." Jelas Kai langsung skakmat dah itu Kyuhyun.

"Bilang aja kamu mau ngegombal.." timpal Baekhyun.

"Iya pengen jadi bapak rumah tangga dimana ibu rumah tangganya Do Kyungsoo iya kan? ciyeee" Chen dan congornya udah mulai beraksi lagi.

"Terserah kalian mau gimana lah ya, kamu yang lagi tidur jawab pertanyaan bapak!"

Nunjuk orang yang dengan enakya tidur sambil peluk boneka lagi, besok-besok dia bahkan bisa bawa kasurnya kemari.

Nggak tahu yang tidur tadi alias si Tao ngerasa kayak ada tongkat kungfu mendarat di palanya padahal itu cuma kapur yang dilempar Kyuhyun, duh dunia mimpi untung dia nggak ngelindur terus jadi Jet li gitu bisa gawat ini kelas.

"Kalau saya, karena saya bisa kungfu dan sudah beberapa kali masuk kejurnas bahkan kemarin sempet ikut timnas U-16. bahkan udah sabuk hitam dan prestasi jangan ditanya udah dimana-mana jadi saya mau jadi juru masak.." Ucapnya nggak tahu kenapa walaupun dia tidur tapi langsung nyahut sama pertanyaan.

Tapi kayak ada yang aneh sama jawabannya.

Itu nyambung nggak sih.

"Bentar,,, kamu pinter karate.. mau jadi..."

"Juru masak pak, koki itu lho.. bapak udah tahulah gimana kerjaannya.."Tao masih dengan pedenya.

"Kamu bisa masak?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya enggak lah pake ditanya lagi.." Ini orang ngarti apa yang dia omong nggak sih.

"Lha kok.?"

"ini kan cita-cita saya, yah terserah saya dong.."

"Oke ini yang terakhir pliss. setelah ini mau kalian istirahat pulang juga terserah pokoknya jam saya udah selesai.." Ujar Kyuhyun nyari yang belum ternyata di bangku pojok lagi pesen mi gelas tapi jangan ditaruh dalam gelas sama ibu kantin yang kebetulan lewat sebelah jendela kelas mereka.

"Kamu Chanyeol.. kamu yang terakhir ini."

Chanyeol langsung exited soalnya dari tadi dia nungguin ditanyain nggak dipanggil-panggil.

"Saya pak? asik akhirnya udah saya aja, saya nungguin udah lama pak takutl ebaran haji kelewat saking lamanya /kan emang udah lewat/ eh sekarang udah ditanyain. padahal nih pak ya saya mau gondok mau ikutan duel di luar kelas kalo aja 5 menit lagi bapak nggak tanyain saya, jadi batal deh. tapi beneran ini udah giliran saya kalo nggak ditungguin tiba-tiba jadi cepet nih biarpun anggota kelasnya banyak..."

Kyuhyun diem tapi dia udah hidupin gergaji listrik sama bor lisrik.

"Kamu mau jadi bintang film Silent Hill selanjutnya atau jawab pertanyaan bapak sekarang?!" Ujarnya pake nada rendah mengancam.

Chanyeol langsung lap keringet yang mengalir di jidat Baekhyun pake sapu tangan bekas ingusnya tadi.

"Pake jidat ndiri napa sih?" karena bau nggak enak Barkhyun langsung tepis itu tutup panci a.k.a tangan Chanyeol.

"Ihh bapak jadi guru sabar banget ya orangnya..iya pak, saya itu mau jadi apapun yang bertakwa pak seperti kata pepatah yang sering saya dengar.." Jelas Chanyeol. "bapak mau saya nyanyiin?"

Kayaknya dia penggemarnya Soneta Group dan bang haji nih, itu kayak judul lagu mereka.

"Enggak usah, bapak jadi inget kondangan bapak tadi. banyak lagu nada dan da'wah itu juga lagu kenangan kita berdua pas pacaran dulu .. tapi sekarang.." Kyuhyun mulai curhat.

Muridnya pada bisik-bisik.

"Percaya nggak itu lagu kenangan mereka, emang mereka ketemuannya di pengajian..?"

"Pak Kyuhyun ke pengajian itu kayak bukan tempatnya begitu.."

Mulailah pada gosipin pak Kyuhyun yang lagi mengenang masa lalu yang ditinggal kawin sama mantan.

"Bapak mulai Setrong* lagi deh.." ejek Chen.

"Yaudah karena bentar lagi bel, bapak mau pergi ke kondangan lagi deh.." pamitnya.

Semua merasa ada yang aneh deh.

''Bapak ini diundangnya jam berapa sih? kok dari tadi pagi ke kondangan mulu..?" Suho juga mulai curiga.

"Iya disana ada jamnya pak? bapak emang diundang jam berapa?" Chanyeol ikutan menginterogasi.

"Kalo bapak mah bebas datengnya, orang udangannya aja nggak ada.." Ujar Kyuhyun tenang.

"Lah berarti bapak nggak diundang dong..?" Komen Baekhyun.

"Kalo bapak nggak diundang mah bapak nggak usah dateng, apalah bapak ini ketahuan jones josennya..." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Pulang yuk.. besok-besok jangan minta pak Kyuhyun yang gantiin pelajaran kosong kita tinggal pulang aja" ajak Chen.

''Huuuu ''

Semua memutuskan keluar kelas dan menghentikan dua temennya yang dari tadi bertengkar pake kekuatan dragon ball vs. saint seiya.

Kyuhyun makin nangis dalem kelas sendirian bahkan yang puk-pukin pun nggak ada.

Nasib josen mah dimana-mana tetep aja forever alone.

-o0o-

END

-o0o-

*Setrong = Stress tak tertolong / Josen = Jomblo Senior. Barang kali ada yang lupa.

apalah saya ini mampet ide satu fanfic bikin fanfic lain, setelah satu tahun lebih nggak pernah nulis maupun publish, kini mencoba kembali lagi.

semoga aja masih bisa diterima, walaupun emang dari dulu gayanya saya yah begini ini terserah apa nyebutnya kampungan, norak, alay yeah thats me..

ngata-ngatain boleh, nagih utang boleh yang nggak boleh minta duit ama minta kirim pulsa /saya kan bukan pacarnya/.

Review Please!


End file.
